Typically, networked backup software has a command line utility enabling logging of extended debug information for backup software processes. Whenever abnormal issues occur, such as crash, core or hang issues, logging of extended debug information can be enabled on suspicious or related process to get more information. This requires human intervention and is ad-hoc in nature. A user or backup administrator who would like to troubleshoot the backup application related issues has to login to the machine having issues and start the utility for a process he would like to debug. If there are many components spread across different machines with many processes to debug, the user needs to login to each component and start the utility for each process.